An Heirloom
by Silver Azure
Summary: Johnny misses his dad, it's been 20 years since his dad passed on and John misses him, his love for his dad is symbolized in a sheriff badge that his dad gave when John was a child. K Plus mild violence
1. How Time Flies

"Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose" -Kevin Arnold

"What's this daddy?"

"My son, it is a sheriff badge, a family heirloom, my grandfather gave it to my father when he was your age and then my father gave it to me when I was your age, now I want you to have it"

That was the last time Johnny talked to his father before he [Johnny's Father] passed away to heart failure. Johnny was only 8 years old when his father passed away, Johnny was

distraught because him and his father were thick as theives, they'd were always together, heck at the age of 6 Johnny's dad gave him his first acoustic guitar, which he still uses today.

Now the story Johnny gonna tell you is about a fateful day when that badge proved to be good luck, enjoy.

Man I can't believe it's been 20 year's since my father's passing, I cry every time I think about him, looking at pictures of us two together, the one picture when we went camping, I caught

a fish bu It fell in the stream, good times. All of a sudden my phone rang, it was Tails;

_"Hey Johnny boy, can't wait for your concert tonight!"_

"I take it you got the tickets I sent you?"

_"Heck yeah! Me and Cosmo can't wait till tonight, and in two weeks our first child will be brought into the world!"_

"I wouldn't miss that for the world! Trust me when I say me and June are gonna be there to witness our good friends first child being brought into the world"

_"You're a real pal John! Well see you tonight and good luck!"_

And the conversation ended, I can't believe Cosmo is pregnant, me and June are thinking about having kids, we don't know yet. I took a look at the clock and it read 10:55am, only 9

hours and five minutes until the concert. I wasn't thinking much about the concert though as my mind was set on my father, I always wished he was alive to see me perform and tell me

how proud of me he was, but sadly I'm never gonna see him again. Just then I decided to take a drive up to the cemetary where he was buried, June was fast asleep so I felt it in my best

interests not to bother her because she can be a little testy when she gets awoken up out of a good sleep, so I stepped outside and got in my car, turned the key and drove off. Whilst

driving I turned on the radio and I was listening to some good old fashioned country music, then the radio DJ came on;

"And that was Ray William Sirus with Aching, Breaking Hearts! Now we only have two tickets left to the Johnny James Cancer Awareness Concert tonight! We now go to line 3 with Billy!

Billy are ya ready to win those tickets?!

"Sure am!"

"OK... in order to win the tickets you have to finish the lyric of Johnny James' song All Springtime Long! OK here we go!"

and my song began to play, kinda felt weird to hear myself on the radio.

"It was 2089 my thoughts were long my hair was short, turning from a boy into a man she was..."

and the song stopped, "eighteen and far from in between" I sang

"EIGHTEEN AND FAR FROM IN BETWEEN!!!"

"CONGRATS! YOU HAVE WON THE TICKETS YOU AND A FRIEND ARE GOING TO SEE JOHNNY JAMES LIVE! AND NOW HERE'S JOHNNY'S SONG ALL SPRINGTIME LONG!"

I felt happy for the guy who won those tickets, and after a while of driving I got to the cemetary where my dad was buried, I got out of my car and grabbed my guitar out of the backseat.

I walked up to where my dad was buried and saw his headstone and it read

Taylor James  
Born on  
August 27, 2034  
Died on  
November 23, 2079  
Great husband  
Great father  
He will be missed

I knelt down and put my hand on the headstone, I began to cry "Hey dad, it's your little boy Johnny *sob* *sob* I got a concert tonight, I know you'll be watching me from up there *sob*

*sob*" I broke down, it was hard. I broke out my guitar, sat next to his headstone and began to play, I sang a song him and me used to sing all the time;

"Oh Dinah won't you blow? Dinah won't you blow your horn?"

It was saddening.


	2. Chapters 2, 3&4 All In One!

"_We all have our time machines. Some take us back, they're called memories. Some take us forward, they're called dreams" -Jeremy Irons_

Just sitting there playing my guitar right next to my dad's grave, I had to stop because I broke down. Then out of the blue I got a text from June;

_"Where are you? I woke up and looked over and you weren't there and I searched the house, Are you OK?"_

I replied;

_"Yeah sweetheart, I just went for a drive to clear my head before the concert"_

she replied;

_"OK Dear"_

I didn't feel like telling her, just for personal reasons. So then I hopped back in my car and drove off, I turned on the radio and I heard my song "All Springtime Long" again, I never realized

how big a hit it was, I looked at the clock and it read 1:45pm, man time sure flew. I decided to go grab some lunch, I saw a fast food place, figure I'll just go through the drive-thru and

order something and that's what I did, I pulled up to a giant menu with a speakerbox and the voice on the box said;

_"Welcome to McDoyle's how can I help you?"_

"Uh... yeah can I get a large number 3, no pickles, extra onions and a diet coke?"

_"OK you want a large number 3, no pickles, extra onions and a diet coke?"_

"Yup"

_"OK that will $9.66, pull up to the next window please"_

And so I did, I drove up to the window, paid the guy, got my food and drove off. I was driving and I took the burger out of the bag it came in, it was kinda greasy but I've eaten a lot

worse, especailly when June made meatloaf this one time, YECH!!...but don't tell her I said that. I was eating and it was good, my stomach felt empty as hell though and I don't know why

but anyways I was gonna go home and rehearse for the concert, and I got my lucky sheriff badge tucked away safely in my shirt pocket

* * *

**[7 hours later]**

"Fifteen minutes Mr. James" said the stagehand, I was sweating bullets, now sure this wasn't my first concert and it isn't my last, but still it is nerve racking. "Go get 'em Tiger!" said June

as she kissed me on the cheek, "10 seconds" said the stagehand, I stood there and I watched the curtain go up, and everyone was cheering and clapping, this brought a smile to my face.

I scanned the crowd for Tails and Cosmo, and I saw them sitting up in the first row, in the middle and Cosmo was rubbing her belly a little bit, they both waved to me as I waved back.

"Hey ladies and gentleman how y'all doing today?!" I yelled and the crowd hollered, "Now before I begin, this concert is a benefit concert for all those who we all dearly know and love

who had lost their battles to cancer, my heart goes out to all of you. Now let us take a moment of silence to honor those wo had" I said and te crowd was hushed, I bowed my head and

began to tear up a little bit, "_I miss you dad_" I whispered to myself. Then after the vow of silence I began to strum my guitar, "Alright let's warm up a little bit... here's a little ditty I like to

call, A lost Soul" and I began to sing. After that as we were going into the night I played something I knew they'd wanna hear, "Whose ready for a little? ALL SPRINGTIME LONG?!" I

exclaimed and the crowd ate it up... now mind you Cosmo hated that song as I promised never to sing it but I did, so looking at her she gave me a "You son of a-" type look. Now in the

midst of that song whilst looking into the crowd, I saw some guy stand up, I figured he was probably going to get a snack or go to the restroom. I looked down at my guitar then looked

up and then I heard a loud *BANG!!!* I was hit, I hit the ground, unconsious. I could hear yelling and panic;

_"OH MY GOD!"  
_

_"JOHNNY!!!!"  
_

_"THAT GUY'S GOT A GUN!!!!"_

_"GET HIM!"_

and then I hear *BANG! BANG! BANG!*

* * *

I woke up and found myself in a hospital room, I looked around and I saw June sitting in a corner, crying. "J-June??" I stuttered, "JOHN YOU'RE AWAKE!" exclaimed June as she rushed to

my side, "Wha- what happened?" I asked, "You got shot John" she said "SHOT?!" I exclaimed and then the doctor walked in, "Yes John you were shot, the gunman, Chap Markman

however wasn't so lucky, he was shot and killed, but what saved you was this..." he said as he pulled out, my badge that my dad gave me, it had a dent in it due to the impact from the

bullet, he handed it to me. "John... had it not been for this badge, that bullet would've pierced your aorta and you would've died instantly" and let me tell you that was a shock. I looked up

and said, "Thanks dad, you really were watching out for me" and then I saw Cosmo being wheeled into my room on a wheelchair, and in her arms was her and Tails' child as Cosmo had

gone into labor in the hospital, turns her doctor was wrong as she wasn't due in two weeks but actually the day of my concert...and what better place to go into labor than in a hospital?

Tails walked up to me and June while pushing Cosmo and showed us their baby. "John, June say hello to J.T" said Tails, I looked at him and he was a Seedrian just like Cosmo, "What's the

J.T stand for?" I asked, he looked at me and said; "Johnny Tails Prower" he replied, I chuckled. "J.T say hi to Johnny, he's your godfather" said Tails, "And June... she's your godmother"

said Cosmo. Me and June felt honored not only that Tails named his first child after me...and himself but they made us his godparents, I'll tell you there's not a better feeling in the world.

**[THE END]**

_Hope you enjoyed, it's 3 chapters in one because at the moment I was extremely lazy... I still am!  
_


End file.
